


Interest

by Rose_Thornborn



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, Dark Humor, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, hostage, light humor, read to find out the rest, very slow love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thornborn/pseuds/Rose_Thornborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You would think my life would be enough.” Even in pain his voice came out like silk. It probably only irritated the blond more.<br/>“No it isn’t you little shit. I am a debt collector and I’m going to make sure you pay me back everything you owe me and with interest.”<br/>Izaya couldn’t help himself from smiling. Shizuo may not be human but he sure was acting interesting. Unfortunately he couldn’t continue to observe the beast because he black out seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>I do not own Durarara and make no money from this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645732) by [Kajune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune). 



> Ok so this is my first Durarara fan fiction. I have wanted to start writing a Shizaya fic for a while. I may change the title later on. I’m open to ideas if anyone wants to share.  
> I do not own Durara and make no money from this story

Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Izaya slowly woke up wishing he hadn’t. He was in the worse pain of his life. Opening his eyes he saw a white ceiling followed by a blinding light and for a second the information broker though he might have died. But if he was dead he wouldn’t be in so much pain, no his screaming body was enough to confirm he was still in the world of the living.

Izaya tried to recall why he was in this horrible situation. He remembered….. it all came rushing back. He challenged Shizuo to a death match. He had almost won but then Celty interfered. The beast tracked him down. They fought… he loss. But now what? 

He didn’t remember anything after that last extremely hard punch. He managed blocked it with his arms just in time but as soon as the blond made contact he felt his bones shatter. The force of the punch also traveled through his body, to his chest. When he was knocked to the ground he remembered feeling a lot of pain in his legs and lower back. 

“Shizuo, you animal.” Groaning he opened his eyes assuming he be in a hospital. You could imagine his shock when he found himself in a tiny apartment reeking of cigarettes and straw berry milk. Besides the bed there was just a dresser and table, which served as a holder for a messy pile of junk. From his place on the bed he could see a window. It looked like the apartment was several floors up. The room had a close closet and he thought he saw a kitchen down a short hall.

Izaya tried to move but his body wouldn’t listen. He notices that he was naked and completely covered in bandages. Unable to do little much he curses the beast’s name.

“You bastard, you brainless one celled protozoan.” Huffing and panting he feels his body give out, unable to support his anger driven fit.

“Shut up you dame flea.” 

Lifting his head Izaya saw a very angry Shizuo glaring at him from across the room. He was surprised he hadn’t notice him earlier.

“You… ” he couldn’t finish his sentence because the world started spinning.

Scuffing Shizuo put out the cigarette he was smoking. “Get some rest.”

Those were the last words he heard before slipping into bliss darkness. Shame, he wanted to keep insulting Shizuo.

Sighing Shizuo dialed a number on his flip phone. Izaya would need a doctor and he couldn’t call Shinra.  
…………………………………………

Waking once more the first thing to register to his brain was a hand touching him. For a frightful second he thought it was Shizuo but when he opened his eyes he didn’t see locks of golden hair but instead he saw a tangled mat of brown hair owned to a man wearing a white coat. This man was currently checking his pulse. If he notice Izaya was awake he didn’t say anything. 

When Shizuo walked in the doctor smiled. “So do you want the good news or the bad news?”

Izaya tried to get up so he wouldn’t look so venerable but again his body wouldn’t listen. His intent got the blonds attention. Instead of saying anything to him Shizuo spoke with the other man he presumed was a doctor. 

Izaya’s four limbs were in cast and his legs were suspended in air by ropes. At least in that position they would heal properly. There was even a brace around his neck. Now that he was fully awake he was fully aware of just how much pain he was in. Every breath made a burning shock shoot through his body. He could barely see because his eyes were almost swollen shut and he was positive that his shoulder was still dislocated. He was probably hurt worse; he just couldn’t inspect his body in his immobilized state.

“Good news first doc.” Shizuo said with a tone that suggested he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

“He will live.” The man said nonchalantly.

Izaya would have chuckled if it didn’t hurt too much. If that was the good news he couldn’t wait to hear the bad. It occurred to him that he was a sick individual to laugh at his own misery and misfortune but it was plain to everyone that he wasn’t right in the head.

“And the bad news?” Shizuo asked not even bothering to hide his annoyance. 

“The bones in his arms are shattered into different pieces. He will need surgery if he ever hopes to use them again. Three of his fingers are broken, along with two ribs. His legs are even worse and he might never walk. If he does walk he will need crutched for the rest of his life. He damaged his spine near the tail bone. The only bright side is that he didn’t cause any permanent damage to his vertebrate. His inner organs are all bruised up but so far I couldn’t find any internal bleeding.”

Izayay was wondering how he knew so much without any equipment but then he saw tiny machines laid out on the floor. One looked like a mini x-ray. This equipment looked advance and expensive, way out of the reach of any doctor Shizuo would know, Shinra included. It intrigued him that the protozoan would know someone like this but considering his line of work Shizuo must meet a lot of interesting people.

“He is also missing a tooth or two.”

His tongue being one of the few parts of his body that he could move Izaya searched his mouth. It was true that he was missing one of his front teeth; the gummy hole was all that was left. Blood was still leaking out of it. He cursed Izaya again; his smile/sneer was one of his best features. Now whenever he gave a sadist grin people would just laugh.

“What he needs now is multiple surgeries to fix his broken body. The sooner he gets them the better. His ribs need to be reset before they puncture an organ or artery. Not to mention all the work that needs to be done to his arms and legs. I will have to put metal implants in him just so his limbs can heal normally. After that he will need a life time of physical therapy.”

Unable to hold it back anymore Izaya started laughing hysterically. “Jeez Shizu-chan you really did a number on me this time.”

The doctor gives Izaya a strange look and takes out a small flash light. He widens the information broker’s eye and shines the light at his pupil. The whole time Izaya was still laughing, despite the pain it caused him.

“Maybe he does have brain trauma.” The doctor commented.

“No that’s just how he normally acts.” Shizuo rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Knobbing the doctor stated to collect his things. 

“So we can start the surgery tomorrow. Don’t give him anything to eat today and stop giving him water by seven tonight.”

“How much is this going to cost?”

Izayay laughed again at the look Shizuo made when the doctor told him the price.

“Alright and thank you for helping out. And I appreciate if we kept this confident.”

“Its confidential you dumb brut.” 

Most would think it was unwise to continue to poke the beast that put him in this situation but most weren’t Izaya. In all the pain he was in the only happiness he enjoyed was watching the veins pop in the blonds’ forehead.

Ignoring the bed ridden man the doctor agreed and left the tiny apartment.”

As soon as the door closed Shizuo let out an animalistic growl. Aiming his murderous glare at the dark haired man he stomped towards him, his feet almost cracking the cement floor under him. Izaya would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. The blonde was a horrible monster with a grudge against him, not to mention his short temper and inhuman strength. 

When Shizuo got to the foot of the bed he decided to talk to in an effort to stop him from getting any closer.

“So tell me Shizu-chan, how did I end up in the care of your clumsy hands?”

“Don’t call me that.” Growling Shizuo picked up a piece of clothing and started rummaging through the pockets. “You really don’t remember?”

“Well I remember our glorious fight. Yes that is still all too clear in my mine. The people who witness that will no doubt tell their children stories about us for years to come.”

“And after.” He raised an eyebrow uncharacteristically.

Izaya searched his mind. Everything after the fight was a little blurry…..

Flash back

Izaya had woken up in the back seat of a moving car. Thanks to Celty his stab wounded had been sealed shut by the black goo. His body was all broken up but due to the adrenaline he hardly felt it. Manami and Kine had saved him from the beast while everyone was distracted. Now they were speeding out of the city. If he was going to die he wanted to be as far away from Ikebukuro as possible. 

Looking out his window he kind of enjoyed see the stars shine over the forest. In the city you’d be lucky to see one star a night. His mind replayed the events of that evening, trying to determine where his perfect plan he went wrong. He almost blew Shizuo to bits but the stupid headless rider had to interfere and save him. Well she had also saved him as well so it seemed Celty didn’t play favorites.

“What the fuck” He heard Kine say.

He looked towards the front just in time to see a light post connect with the hood of the car. The vehicle went fly into the side. For a breath second Izaya felt weightless, than he felt himself falling. All he could hear where the sounds of crunching metal and Manami’s screams. The car flipped four times before settle down with its wheels facing up. Just like his body his mind was spinning. It was fortunate he had on his seatbelt.

For a few minutes there was a deadly silence. Izaya could faintly hear breathing that was not his own. Hanging upside down he saw the front door being ripped open. Kine was dragged out and from what he could see he assumed his body guard was unconscious or dead. Either way he wasn’t much help to him now.

Manami was the second to be pulled out. And by the way those doors were ripped out he had a pretty good idea who had hit them. Finally if was his turn. The car door was torn off its hinges like it was paper and thrown across the street. 

Izaya really wished he hadn’t insisted on taking the secluded mountain road out of the city. It’s probably how the beast caught up to them. He cut straight up the cliff while they circled the mountain. At least if this had happen on the high way there would be witness. Than everyone would know what a horrible monster Shizuo really was. He would spend the rest of his life in jail for murder that is if he didn’t get the chair. That’s what Izaya really wanted anyway. He wanted everyone to see that Shizuo was really a monster, not the human he pretended to be. How dare he try to act like his beloved humans. A brute like him should be living in some cave far away from civilization.

Being grabbed by his shirt Izaya was pulled out of the car and suspended above the ground, he hung like a puppy grabbed by the scuff. 

Shizou was clenching his jaw and growling at him. Those blood thirsty honey colored eyes focused only on him. With how angry Shizuo was he thought for sure the mans pupils would form little skulls or at least smoke would come out his ears.

“Hi Shizu-chan. Miss me already? I was only going to go away for a little while.” Smiling was just about the only thing he could do. His limbs wouldn’t listen to him and were just hanging uselessly in the air.

“Dame you flea. You think after all the shit you did I was gonna let you live.” He drew back his fist and landed a hard punch to Izaya’s stomach.

The force took the air out of him, leaving him gasping. Closing his eyes he readied himself for the neck punch that would probably be fatal. Those few seconds before impact felt like an eternity. Time was going so slowly that Izaya opened his eyes to see if he could see the punch coming in slow motion.

The punch wasn’t in slow motion; in fact it was frozen in mid swing. Thankful but confused he look toward Shizou for an answer. The blond was just staring at him, his face motionless just like his arm.

“Loss your nerve?”

Izaya was brought closer to him. He could see how tightly Shizuo’s jaw was clenched and he felt his breath brush against his face, it smelled like a disgustingly sweet pastry, Really dose Shizuo ever eat anything besides candy and sugar.

“No you don’t get off that easily. You make my life miserable and you think you can just get away with it without giving me any compensation.” His voice was so loud it made Izaya’s ear ach.

“You would think my life would be enough.” Even in pain his voice came out like silk. It probably only irritated the blond more.

“No it isn’t you little shit. I am a debt collector and I’m going to make sure you pay me back everything you owe me and with interest.”

Izaya couldn’t help himself from smiling. Shizuo may not be human but he sure was acting interesting. Unfortunately he couldn’t continue to observe the beast because he black out seconds later.


	2. why?

Chapter 2  
Snapping out of his flash back Izaya looked at the freakishly strong man who was still standing at the foot of the bed and tapping his shoe against the floor waiting for a response. Patience’s was never Shizuo’s strong point so the blonde was practically shaking from irritation.

“My Shizu-chan I knew you wanted to kill me but I never thought you intentionally put others lives at risk to.” He paused for a moment to enjoy the way Shizuo’s eyes widen and his chaw shift slightly when he realized the full weight of his actions. Only after taking in his fill of the his distress did Izaya continued to taunt him. “You have to have known there were others in that car. But I wouldn’t be surprised if your pea size protozoan brain didn’t stop to consider that before charging off like a mindless animal. I guess no one can really blame you, a beast like you will always act before thinking.” 

“Shut your dame mouth flea! I didn’t kill them, they are both still alive.” He claimed. 

“But you could off. The car might have exploded when you hit it. By the way bravo on tracking me down. I guess you really can sniff me out. I’ll have to add heighten sense of smell to your file.” Izaya notice that Shizou was still looking through the pockets of a jacket but not just any one’s jacket, it was his favorite jacket.

“Have you stooped to stealing now as well?” he said loving the glare he received from the other. “Do be careful with it that. It is a one of a kind, hand stitched coat. It’s irreplaceable and I don’t appreciate you getting your monster germs on it. I might catch your stupid” 

Strangely Shizuo was still calmly going through the pockets. Normally after talking with Izaya for a minute or two he start throwing bending machines or mail boxes, while yelling at the top of his lungs like a crazed gorilla.

“Hey, I’m talking to you or do you only understand growls and barks?” It was annoying when anyone ignored him. He could stand insult and threats but not being ignored. Everyone should listen when he spoke.

Smiling Shizou pulled out his wallet. “Found it.” He turned toward the informant. “Were you saying something” He asked sincerely. 

“Never mind.” A perfectly good insult wasted.

Shrugging his shoulders the blond pulled out one of Izaya’s many credit cards.

“You really are stealing from me. I’m so disappointed Shizu-chan.” He faked a sad voice and sniffled like a hearted broken mother.

“Don’t call me that louse and I’m not stealing.” Shizuo huffed with the sudden urge to defend himself, though considering it was the flea, he really didn’t need to prove anything to him. The man in front of him didn’t have an honest bone his body and surely had stolen from others countless time. “I’m going to use it to pay for your operations tomorrow.”

“Oh how sweet but please don’t trouble yourself for me. Just call my assistant Namie Yagiri. Her number is in my cell. She will arrange for someone to pick me up and take me to a real hospital.”

Grabbing said phone Shizuo crushed it in his hand, parts of the plastic and metal actually turning to sparkling dust. Most people would freak out about their precious phone being destroyed but not Izaya. He was more annoyed that the blond was refusing to take him to a professional hospital. He could really use some high quality painkillers right about now.

“I know Shizu-chan probably gets lonely because no one wants to be around him but you can’t keep me here, especially when I need serious medical help.”

The beast of Ikebukuro merely stared at him before walking away ignoring the paralyzed informant’s insult and rants.

Now left alone Izaya was trying to analyze Shizuo’s actions. If his motive was no longer to kill him, than what were the blonds’ intentions. He knew Shizuo believed he owed him. Izaya mentally laughed at the memory. The thought alone was ridicules, if anything the monster owed him for constantly chasing him, forcing him to take time away from observing his beloved humans. Not to mention how many times he interfered with his work, but in fairness messing with the protozoan was his favorite hobby. It was the same kind of enjoyment a cat would get from playing with a mouse right before it ate it.

When Shizuo returned it was with a broom and dust pan to clean up the small remains of his phone. Izaya could hear the blond mutter something under his breath. He was saying it so fast that the words were melting together making it harder to understand them.

“Did you finally go mad? Don’t tell me you caught rabbis. Didn’t you get your shots along with all the other dogs?”

The informant watched closely as Shizuo’s eyes narrowed and the words he spoke came out deeper with more enthuses. He could just make out what the other was saying.

“NOTKILLNOTKILLNOTKILLNOTKILLNOTKILLNOTKILLNOTKILLNOTKILLNOTKILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Well that was better than his usual, KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL. 

“Seriously Shizu-chan…..”

“Listen Flea, I m trying my best not to kill you right now, so stop calling me that before I lose control.” He cut off.

“But…”

“If you keep fucking with me I’m going to gag you.” He growled loudly, a hundred percent ready to carry out his threat if Izaya said one more insulting thing.

He was rewarded with bliss silence. No one said anything as he finished cleaning and then returned to the room. It was strange to be able to look at Izaya this long without hearing him speak, strange in a good way, very good way, amazing way.

“Sooo” The informant started. He waited a few seconds to see if the beast would scold him. When he did he tried speaking again. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? I know you want me to repay you, but what can I possibly give you in this condition?”

“I’m working on that.”   
…………………………………………

Why hadn’t he killed him? Shizuo still couldn’t figure that out himself. Was it possible that he just couldn’t kill anyone, even the very man who ruined his life? Even if that was true why didn’t he just let him leave town or left him on the side of the road. Maybe he would have gotten lucky and a wild fox would have eaten him in his weaken state, then he wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty.

No he had thrown the unconscious man over his shoulder and kept on walking. Since everyone in Ikebukuro was either hiding in their houses or under the control of Siaka and gathered in the middle of the city, no one saw him carrying the pest. The whole walk home he wasn’t even thinking of why he was doing it. All he remembered was the urge to go home and smoke a cigarette and once he placed Izaya on his bed that’s exactly what he did.

Only after he sucked in those relaxing fumes was he able to think clearly. Currently he had Izaya in his home wounded. He would need to fix that stab wound before the bug bleed to death. Not to mention buy new sheets.

Lifting up the others shirt he saw all the tiny scars Izaya had over his body. They looked off, like they didn’t belong on the man who claimed to be a god far above everyone else on the planet. Shizuo paid close attention to one particular white scar that was bigger than the others. It ran across the information’s skin, just below his right breast. Gently he touched it admiring how soft it felt against his fingers. This particular injury was caused by him. If he remembered right it happened in freshman year when he managed to hit Izaya with a teacher’s desk. The fight had started because Izaya had stolen his pudding cup. The bastard didn’t even eat it; he just tossed it out of the window after the first bite saying it was to disgustingly sweet. After a well aimed swipe the sharp corner of the desk left a pleasing gash on the others skin. Izaya merely laughed than and continued to try and stab him with a wooden pencil since the day before he had gotten his knife confiscated. It was one out of ten times that Shizuo was ever able to hurt him in high school.

Luckily Varona used a small dagger on his so the wound wasn’t that deep. Shizou was able to stop the bleeding and treat the injury quickly. His talent in bandaging came from experience treating his own fighting wounds. The next step was to a line Izaya’s bones. Good thing the flea was still asleep because this was the most painful part. 

He still had his braces from childhood, back than he was always breaking his bones due to not caring about his limits. Now they were much harder to hurt but he still kept the braces around believing that one day he would need them. His hunch was correct but he never thought he used them to help this man.

It was hard to strap them on one handed. Through the whole ordeal he’d forgotten that he broke his arm during the fight. He shrugged it off before getting back to work. It didn’t matter much, it be healed in a week or two. Somewhere along his life his body had adapted a fast healing ability and high tolerance to pain. It started kicking in, in middle school, probably because by than he had broken his body in a million different way, but each times he get a little stronger and heal a little faster.

Izaya must get into a lot more fights than just the ones he had with him to get so many scars. He always thought the man was untouchable. He envied how Izaya could be so confident and daring, even when staring in the face of death. The way he always came out on top was amazing. Most guys with his attitude were all talk but not him. He had proved time and time again that nothing could stop him. He was like a freaking cockroach always coming back.

Finally done he sat down to enjoy another smoke only to be interrupted by Izaya insulting him. The smaller man raised his head and sent a menacing glare at him before passing out in mid insult and Shizou was positive it was going to be another insult.

Fucking brat, doesn’t even appreciate when someone tries to help him. But Shizuo had to admit there was something pleasing about Izaya only being able to glare at him. He liked the thought of seeing him so helpless and unable to run away from him. The flea had this coming, it was about time he knew how it felt to be tormented and trapped with no way out. To know that no matter how much you want to, you’re suffering won’t end because the man you hate the most won’t stop it.

Either way now he was stuck with an immobile louse. Before he would have loved this, to have Izaya finally trapped and he still loves the idea but now there was a shadow of worry hovering around him. Something in his head kept poking his braining say that there was no way this would end well.

Walking over to the bed he looks down at Izaya. The man had such nice features, that small nose, those round eyes and his skin was so perfect, not a single blemish except for the tiny cuts caused by their fight earlier. He was skinny and smaller than he had originally thought. It was hard to get a good look at him when he was jumping from spot to spot like the flea he was. Awake Izaya was always oozing with self-adulation and pride, it was annoying but now unable to move or defend himself he looked so delicate.

“So cute.” The words flew out his mouth before he could stop himself.

Shizou shook his head. He must have hit it pretty hard to be thinking Izaya was cute. Sure he could stubbornly admit he was handsome but anything else was out of the question.

Against his better judgment he looked at Izaya again. Any stranger would believe he was in his teenage years, not twenty-five. The fact that he doesn’t like sweets and eats mostly fish probably contributes to his youthful appearance. When Izaya was asleep his expression was much different from the smug mug he preferred to show off. Now he seemed peaceful with a childlike innocence.

Leaning in the blond gently kissed those soft lips that had been tempting him. He expected the flea to taste revolting just like he smelled but was pleasantly surprised to find that he tasted good. Pulling away the debt collector licked his lips, the flavor wasn’t sweet, in fact it was slightly bitter but terribly addictive. Craving more he kissed him again. The flea must be like those kinds of cheese that stink really bad but taste really good.

But now that he thought about it Izaya wasn’t letting off that horrible odor. He still stunk but now it was more bearable.   
……………………………………………………………………………….

‘I’m working on that” stretching his good arm he laid down on the bed in the space Izaya wasn’t occupying.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He herd Izaya’s annoyed voice say lowly. The informant was looking at him with other disgust.

“I didn’t sleep last night and I’m tired.” 

“Then go sleep on the sofa.”

Yawning Shizuo muttered “Don’t have one”. He snuggled his face into his pillow. His back was touching the others sides but the alluring pull of sleep kept him from caring.

“Then sleep on the floor. You are not sleeping next to me. Do your hear me Shizuo Heiwajima!!!” 

His angry complains had gone unheard since the beast had already drifted off to sleep. 

“Pftt, who goes to sleep wearing glasses? Imbecile.” He frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you know i might be changing my name soon. I'm thinking about changing it so something like Tabby Prowler or Kitty Prowler or Ruby Valentine or Jazz Delight or Honey Belledge. I'm still narrowing it down. I'm parcial to Rossy Thornborn or Rose ThornBorn


	3. Where is Izaya?

Chapter 3 Where is Izaya?

“Oh you’re finally awake.” 

Manami moaned. Her body felt so heavy and those overly bright hospital lights were not helping with her head ach. Hissing in pain she slowly sat up noticing that all she wore was a long white gown. Squinting she could see an old TV hanging from the wall, the rest of the room was blurry. Her glasses were in arms reach on the table next to her bed. She reached for them and frowned seeing a long crack running down the middle of the right lends. They must have gotten damaged in the crash. This slightly irritated her but at least she could see now. She counted herself lucky that a shard didn’t stab her eyes. Making a mental note to start using plastic lens instead of glass ones she turned to the doctor who had had been patiently waiting for her to fully awake.

“You suffered no serious wounds. Your friend on the other has broken his arm but he’ll live. Considering the damage done to the car your two are lucky to be alive and walking.

“Is Izaya alright?” She asked. She couldn’t let him die if she wasn’t the one ending his life, hopefully in a painful way.

“Izaya? You must be mistaken; the man in the car was called Mr Kine.”

“But there was no one else?” 

“No, afraid not. Should I call the police and fill out a missing person request? Your friend might still be up in the mountains.”

Manami considered it. She knew Shizuo caused the accident, he might have taken Izaya. If that was true maybe she shouldn’t tell the police. After all he hated the info broker just as much as she did. The question was why would the blond kidnap him and not just kill him? Izaya could hardly move, it would have been easy. But if Izaya was blown out of the car by the crash he could have landed in the woods   
and still be there unable to move. For all she knew he might be dead already. There was always the possibility Izaya didn’t want to be found. He could be perfectly safe in some secret location licking his wounds and preparing his next plan.

“Hmm yes, there was another man with us. His name is Izaya Orihara. He was terribly injured and we were taking him to a hospital as fast as we could. I guess we crashed because we were speeding.”

“The report said you crashed into a light post but the police will be sending someone over to ask you a few questions. The position of the light post and dent to the car don’t add up or something like that. I’m no detective.” Sighing the docking shook his head. “Don’t worry I’m sure we will manage to find your friend.”

Knock Knock

Kine stood at the door looking a little worse for wear. He wore his regular black suit which was now wrinkled and stained with what she presumed was his own blood. An arm brace was held by a strap that hung around his neck. Dark bruises were covering his face and arms and it seemed he was walking with a slight limp. She silently hoped she didn’t look as bad as he did.

“Glade to see your alive kid.” Kine gave the doctor such a terrifying look he made him tremble. It wasn’t intended to scare him, he just naturally had that ‘I’m going to kill you vibe’.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” The doctor hurriedly left trying not to make eye contact with the bald man.

Pulling up a chair Kine sat down next to her bed. The man held in a groan from the pain of moving his body. Obviously he had sustained more damage than she did, he was in the front seat where the force of the impact was at its strongest.

“I heard Izaya’s missing.” He said in a leveled town refusing to show the pain in his voice.

“Yea any idea where he went?”

“Not a clue. I don’t remember much after the fight. That light post came out of nowhere. What about you.”

“I remember the car spinning and turning but after that nothing.” She decided to not tell him about Shizuo. “Do you think he’s dead?”

Kine shook his head. “I won’t believe it till I see a body. It’s hard to kill Izaya. Besides he wouldn’t let himself die in a car crash.” Pulling out his cell the free lance detective sighed. “Listen I’m going to go now. Me and the police don’t get along to well.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know if they find him.”

“Little brats probably laughing it up in some pen house. Don’t worry about it too much. He’ll show up again sooner or later. He always does.” 

…………………………………………………………………

Shinra was cooking dinner he received a very disturbing call from the police. Holding the phone between his elbow and chin he swirled the matter in a bowel while receiving the news. His apron slightly stained with the mixture because he was to focused on the conversation to pay attention to what he was doing.

“Ok. Ok thank you very much. I’ll let you know if I see him.” 

“What happen?” Celty asked using her black fog to form the letters in air. She preferred this way of communication when the phrases or words were short.

“Izaya has gone missing. Apparently there was a car accident and he disappeared. The police are looking for him.”

“That’s awful. Do you think he’ alright? Everyone on the dollars website has been talking about their fight. Apparently Shizuo beat him up pretty bad.”

“I don’t know but I don’t think he’s dead. Maybe he’s so ashamed to losing to Shizuo that he faked his own death and is starting over in a new country and changed his name to Ayazi.”

If Celty had her head with her she be shaking it. Giving an invisible eye roll she typed into her phone. “I know Izaya has a big pride but he wouldn’t run away like that. If anything he would start plotting his revenge.”

“I guess you’re right. I do hope he’s alright though.”

Celty puffed out of her bicker clothes and appeared in a thigh high black laced sleeping dress gown.

Shinra’s eyes nearly popped out. “T-That’s some nice lingerie you got there Celty.” Swallowing hard he let his eyes roamed over the sexy headless rider.

“Why thank you Shinra. Did I mention how sexy your are when you wear that apron.”

The doctor jumped in the air giggling happily. “Oh Celty I promise to cook for you every day.” He said before tackling her.

.............................................  
Across town the Orihara twins received a much similar call.

The youngest sister twirled the phone cord around her fingers. 

“Well we can only hope he ended up bear food. Goodbye, don’t call again.” Mairu slammed the phone down before the person on the other line could scold her.

“What’s wrong little sister?” Kururi asked in her usual shy and timed tone.

“Oh Izaya just missing. Nothing important.” She sat down to eat a bag off corn chips while grabbing the remote and changing the channel. “Something about a car accident.” She laid back against the wall uninterested in the conversation.

“Izaya has never gone missing before. Sure he goes away for a bit but we always know where he is or at least what country he’s in.” 

“Don’t worry about it. If he doesn’t show up in a few days well go looking for him.” The youngest twin promised. She finally settled on watching a movie starring their favorite actor Kasuka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed my name from firerat to Rose thornborn
> 
> Poor Izaya. Not many people are to worried about him. They might not start looking for a long time. ;)  
> "WAhahahah" Evil laugh.


	4. Operation

 

Chapter 4 Operation

 

Shizou was sitting down on the front steps of his apartment entrance trying not to look nervous. He failed misery. Not likening the looks he was getting from the strangers who walked by he decided to go hang out in the alley before he lost his cool and started throwing stuff at people, whose only crime was picking a bad time to stare at him. The dark alley he currently inhabited was known as the beast of Ikebukuro den. It got its name because every time Shizuo wasn’t working and was way to mad to be in his house with all his breakable things, he would hang out here, usually sitting on a dumpster smoking a cigarette. Mothers would rather send their kids to Central Park at night than through this alley.

Shizou was only out here today because in his home Izaya was going through multiple surgeries. Earlier today he had made the flea give him one of his bank account numbers and passwords so he could transfer money into the doctor’s account. Izaya bitterly complied knowing he needed to be fixed up as soon as possible.

Shizou couldn’t believe how much money the little twerp had saved away, his jaw literally dropped. Seeing this Izaya sneered and started bragging that, that was just one of his many accounts.

After that the doctor explained the risk. He made sure to explain very thoroughly that the risk of something going wrong was much higher with him than if he had chosen to go to a normal hospital. When he finished Izaya looking at him almost pleading for Shizuo to let him go, but when the blond shook his head those sad puppy eyes turned into a hateful glare.

Two ladies accompanied the doctor; they claimed to be nurses and would be helping the doctor in surgery tonight. While the doctor was using anesthesia to put Izaya to sleep they filled the room with dozen of medical tools. They even put up a large square tent in the middle of his living room. It was used to disinfect the air inside so when they opened the flea up he wouldn’t get an infection.

Shizou had to carry and sleeping flea the portable surgery table they set up and he watched anxiously as needles and tubes were attached to the Izaya.

At this point he decided to leave, he really didn’t want to see them cut Izaya open. From what the doctor had told him the operation would last at least twelve hours.

Going through another cigarette he threw the remains on the ground using just a little too much strength and causing the bud to make a shallow creator on the floor. “Stupid flea. Why did you have to make me hurt you? You know I can’t control myself when I get mad.”

Ever since he had adducted the informant he had been feeling guilty and it was only getting worse. For years he had wanted to finally beat and/or kill Izaya. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a good reason for wanting him dead. After all this man had gone out his way to ruin his life time and time again, but seeing the once formidable man so week made him feel sick to his stomach.

Shizuo was counting himself lucky to know such a great doctor that would even consider doing him this favor.

He had met the man way back in high school. Izaya had sent another gang after him and back than he wasn’t as strong or as durable as he was now. There were about twenty grown men against his fourteen year old self. The men were well armed with planks of wood and metal bars as well making the fight very difficult to win. In the end he chased them off but his injuries were so bad he fainted in the ally way. When he came to he was in the doctors apartment with his wounds treated.

He asked him why he was so beaten and Shizuo answered them honestly. When the doctor didn’t believe him about his strength he showed him by lifting his sofa with one hand. Amazing and bewildered the doctor called him an astounding miracle. The younger blond liked what he called him. Most people would be afraid of him, with the exception of his brother, Shinra and Izaya.

So when ever Shizuo got too banged up and didn’t want to deal with Shinra constant attempts to experiment on him, he would head to him to get fixed up. He liked the doctor and his silent demeanor. Maybe his attraction was from the fact he remind him a lot of his little brother but was older and more mature than him. He also liked that unlike Shinra the doctor wouldn’t try to experiment on him or ask him too many questions about his strength.

………………………………………………………….

Izaya awoke slowly and unwillingly awoke. He would have preferred to stay asleep for a few more hours. His throat was sore and dry, probably from the tube they pushed into his lungs. It took most of his strength just to keep his eyes open. Most of his body still felt numb and he knew it be awhile till he could move again. For now he could only stare at the wall and part of the ceiling.

“S-Sss”

“I’m here flea.” Shizuo stepped into his field of vision.

“Doc says the surgery went well. But you will need another one in a week, something about your legs. Good news is that your arms weren’t as bad as he thought. With time and therapy you could regain full movement with them again. But you won’t be leaving that bed any time soon. Your spine is damage but it will heal. The real pro….” Shizuo paused. “Let me give you your medicine before I forget.”

Going somewhere that Izaya couldn’t see he came back with at least ten different bottles of pills and a cup of water. “Let’s see……. You need two of theses, one of these, two of these, one of these every four hour’s for two days, and this one you have to start taking tomorrow.” Placing at least ten pills on the table stand he lifted Izaya up and leaned him against the bed frame.

Opening his mouth he pushed the pill in and poured water down his throat, stopping immediately when Izaya started to choke. Water and the pill fell from Izaya’s mouth as soon as he let go of his jaw. The cold water dripped down the informant’s chest wetting his bandages and making him shiver.

Izaya may have not been able to speak but he was sending Shizuo a look that translated to ‘You moron’.

“Guess we will have to try a different method.” Putting the pill in his mouth and taking a sip of water he pushed his lips against the ravenette.

Izaya opened his eyes so wide that they nearly popped out of his head. He may not have been able to move, but he was still aware of the monster that currently had its disgustingly sweet tongue down his throat. The very thought of Shizuo Heiwajima kissing him was unacceptable and ridicules and yet the revolting act was taking place right at this moment. Fan girls all around Ikebukuro would kill to see this atrocious scene.

Izaya felt the beast tongue slider and wiggle inside his mouth, violating all logic that kept him sane. It was made much worse by the fact that Shizuo tasted so sweet and everyone knew he hated sweet things. How much strawberry milk dose one person have to drink to get their tongue to taste like it too? A light hint of vanilla also accompanied the creamy flavor, this was one piece of information the info-dealer could have lived without knowing.

Disgusted Izaya couldn’t even muster the energy to turn his head away; he couldn’t break the kiss even if Shizuo wasn’t holding his jaw in place with his iron bending grip.

After what seemed like an eternity for the informant and a moment for the Shizuo, the blond finally manage to push the pill down his throat. Pulling away he wiped his mouth, an action that Izaya wished he could also do.

“One down, nine to go.” He couldn’t help himself from chuckling. The look Izaya made of hilarious. “It’s not so bad Izaya-kun. You only have to take them twice a day, oh and one every four hours.”


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5   
Izaya was unable to talk for two more days after that, much to the debt collector’s delight. Shizuo took full advantage of this and made sure to give Izaya his medicine in his special way, which he now admitted to enjoyed, but only to himself. 

“I think it’s time to give you a bath.” He said nonchalantly.

This bath was actually a simple sponge bath. Since Izaya had practically been naked the entire time, he wasn’t acting modest, he was angrier at the brute for daring to touch him, even if it was with the sponge. He didn’t like the slow moments the blond would make when he ran the sponge up his leg or the way the brute would stare at him for too long. It made his hair stand on end. 

Lately Shizuo had been getting too touchy with him. He could understand the kissing as a way to get him to swallow the pill since he couldn’t do it on his own, but when he forced the bills down, Shizuo would unnecessarily run his hand threw his hair or rub his shoulders in an intimate manner that Izaya wasn’t comfortable with. Not to mention when he washes his more personal parts he just silently looks at him without even a shred of shame. 

For the couple of days Izaya had been doing what he does best, observing. It saddens him that he had to watch a dumb monster instead of his lovely humans but currently fate was being cruel. He might have to buy her some flowers later to put her in a better mood.

Shizuo would give him the pills in the morning and soft oat meal for breakfast, which had to be fed to him the same way the pills were. It was a miracle he hadn’t thrown up yet. 

After tending to him Shizuo would leave for work and come back hours later. As soon as he returned home he gives him the pills again and feed him chicken broth. When he wasn’t caring for him the blond would clean around the house or just be sitting in a chair. These times were the most boring. He didn’t even have a TV to help past the time.

Yes, the beast had fallen into a predictable routine with Izaya. In all the years he known him Shizuo had never once been predictable. 

The third day he was able to talk again and more importantly he was able to swallow the pills and his food by himself, much to Shizuo’s dislike.

“Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan?.... SHIZUO!”

The blonde man had been ignoring him all day, and by doing so preventing Izaya from gaining the answers he so desperately wanted. Somewhere along the line he had started a one-sided conversation with the brute. Most of the sentences were long and very detailed insults. 

“Shizuo don’t you know smoking can cause cancer? But considering you’re such a monster I bet you give cigarettes an illness every times you put your muzzle around one. Thought if it’s possible for Shizuo to die from cancer than please continue to fill your lungs with that toxic smoke. You’ll be doing a favor to the world by riding yourself from it. Bending machine and light post could finally live at peace with you buried twelve feet under. Thinking again they’ll probably need to bury you at least fifty feet under to stop the smell of your rotten black lungs from leaking out. How long have you been smoking, ten, fifth teen years? Your lungs must me covered in tar.”

Or he just goes on and on talking about some facts that led to more facts that kept on changing the subject.

“Shizu-chan did you know the man who invented the Frisbee was cremated and made into Frisbees after he died! Can you imagine that? Most people would think that stupid or that the person was to obsessed with his creation but I respect the man. He made something he truly loved and wanted to be part of his creation, though it is sad his greatest contribution to the world was so trivial. There are so many man out there who have invented such useful thing. It’s a shame many of them are never fully appreciated. Like the bikini and tampon. Did you know they were both invented by men? It’s easy to believe the bikini was made by some perverted fashion designer. It probably only took off because his name was well known. It’s different with the tampon. The man must have had trouble developing the perfect shape and finding the right material. It must have been embarrassing to ask women to test his prototype.”

When he finally stopped to take a breath he saw Shizuo banging his head against the wall.

“Did you know banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour?”

Finally, Izaya had enough time to invent a song.

“Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, S-S-Shizu-chan, Shi-Shi-Shi-zu-chan, Shizu-chan, SHIZU-CHAN!” He sang in a tone death beat.

“WHAT?” the blond yelled at him from his chair.

Proud that he was finally able to get a reacting from him Izaya celebrated his victory in his head.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your lovely hospitality and amateur nurse skills but I am afraid I must really be going. You see I’m a busy man and have many important jobs to do.”

“Important jobs huh, so how are you going to do these jobs when you can’t even walk?”

“Well I might not be able to go out like before, but a lot of useful information can be acquired by using the internet.” He hummed.

“How are you going to use the internet when your arms and hands are broken?” Shizuo responded.

“Oh Shizuo-chan, always as simple minded as usual. I can just pay someone to do it for me or I’ll take a vacation till my arms heal. I could use a break; I’m always working so hard. I can turn this horrible situation into a chance to take some well-deserved me time.”

“Great, you can take your vacation here. Here you’ll have plenty of time to rest and relax while you heal.” The blond smirked and leaned back against his chair. This little game was fun, he wondered how long he could play till he loses his temper.

“I simply couldn’t intrude on you like that. You have already been too kind.”

“It’s no bother, especially if I’m keeping you out of decent people business. I’ll be glad to play host for you.”

Izaya was becoming visibly agitated. Shizuo swore he saw a rein on his forehead.

“I know your feeling guilty Shizuo but you can’t keep me here and pretend to look after me to ease your grief.”

“Guilty? About you?” Shizuo started laughing whole heartily. “I don’t regret hurting you. You deserved it. I did the community a public service by putting you out of commission.”

Izaya had been forming a theory that Shizuo had been taking care of him because of guilt but that was just blown away. He was once again left without a clue, well that wasn’t true, but his other theory was just too horrible to even think about. In the ended he just decided to ask the man his real intentions.

“Then why are you doing this?”

“I told you, you’re going to pay me back everything you owe me and your debt is big.”

Izaya brighten up. “Well if its money your after I can…” he was cut off.

“No, your money is worthless to me. I really don’t care much about wealth. I’ll probably just use your credit card for necessary things like your doctor bills, but you will have to pay me back in a different way.” Getting up the debt collector walked over him. Standing by the bed he looked down at the immobile informant.

“Then how am I supposed to pay off my debt, Mr. Debt Collector -san?” he pouted.

Shizuo leaned over. “I’ll show you.” Cupping Izaya’s face he tilled his head up. Izaya deep menacing eyes glared right at him. Gently he brushed his black hair off his face. “I think I’ll take my first payment now.” With that he forced another kiss on him.

Izaya growled and bit down hard on the uninvited tongue. It was satisfying to feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. 

Shizuo responded with a growl of his own and tightly grabbed Izaya’s jaw with enough force to almost break it. “Don’t do that again.” Banging the ravenetts head against the bed frame he once against plunged in tongue into Izaya’s mouth.

That slimy organ exploded every craves it could find. Shizuo kisses were just like his strength, strong and ruthless. Izaya didn’t think it was possible to get a bruise on his tongue but he was sure Shizuo would leave some. The monsters tongue was almost strangling his. Now the taste of his blood made Izaya nauseous.

Finally, the brute pulled away. Immediately Izaya spit on the floor, trying to get all of the blond’s saliva out of his mouth.

“Stop that. I have to clean that up.”

“Screw you, I need to get your monster spit out of my mouth.” He spat again.

“You don’t like my spit eh.” Using his hair as leverage Shizuo grabbed his head and forced Izaya’s mouth opened. He spat into it and covered his mouth. Pinching that cute tiny nose, Shizuo refused to let the other breath. “Go ahead, you know what I want.”

Izaya was starting to turn red and then he started turning blue. Shizuo didn’t let him go, not till he saw his throat constricted several times letting him know the deed was done.

He broke into a fit of laughter when Izaya was gasping for breaths.

“You stupid fucking idiot, you disgusting savage. How dare you do such a barbaric thing to me.”  
Izaya’s face was still red but now it was probably from embarrassment.

“Yea, well next time don’t spit on my floor and if you don’t shut up I’ll gag you.”

Apparently Izaya didn’t believe him or didn’t care because he continued to yell insults at him. It got to the point where Shizuo was suffering from headache. Smirking the bond gladly shut him up with a ball gag he had bought in advance.

“I warned you.”

Izaya narrowed his eyes. He wished he had his knife with him so he could stab the blonds eyes out. He ignored the fact that even if he had his dagger he still wouldn’t be able to use it, since he couldn’t move from the bed.

The ball gag was much too large for his mouth and was already causing his jaw to ache. Drool was uncontrollably leaking out the slide of his lips and running down his neck.

“Perfect fit. I thought it might be too small for that big mouth of yours.” Chuckling Shizuo patted his head before leaving.


	6. pill

Charter 6

 

Izaya’s second surgery went well, though his arms and legs were numb for a whole day but that was better than the usual pain. You have to love illegal pain killers. The so called doctor put so many titanium screws and plats into his bone he could noticeably feel the extra weight. Kinda made him feel like a cyborg.

Alone in the apartment the immobile informant unconsciously licked his lips and frowned at the sweet taste. The kiss Shizuo gave him a few days ago, was just the start of unforeseen and horrible events. 

The blond was now demanding a good bye kiss every time he left for work and a hello kiss when he arrived. He gave Izaya little choice in the matter. He casually approaches him, those long fingers grabbed his short hair in an iron grip and pulled his head back till his neck strained. With the soft skin of his throat exposed he glared at the ceiling, wish he could stab the man humiliating him. He can hear the smirk in Shizuo’s voice as he said good morning and politely asks for his kiss before taken it by force. After an unbearable minute the kiss ends and the blond leaves without another word.

Sometimes Izaya opens his eyes instead of keeping them close and pretending he’s was somewhere else. Shizuo always had his eyes closed and would moan into the kiss. Disgusting.

Its been two weeks since his kidnapping. He didn’t even know if people were looking for him, Shizuo didn’t own a TV because he claimed the people on it made him mad and he end up just destroying the television and with his famous short temper, Izaya believed him.

It seemed that Izaya Orihara has finally been trapped by the beast of Ikebukuro. It was laughable. Shame was usually a foreign emotion to him but he was sure he was feeling it now. He had always taken pride that the strongest man in the city and probably the world, could never beat him. Shizuo was strong but that was it. The man was an insect compared to a god like himself and the fact that he was now at said man’s mercy left a bad taste in his mouth, worse than the actual flavor of the man.

Endlessly bored and being in constant pain made him incredibly bitter. It was hard containing himself around the blonde. So far he had snapped five times at him. The first two times the debt collector ignored him. The third time he yelled at him and the forth time he punched a hole in the wall, that he fixed later with plaster. The last time he had put the gag in Izaya's mouth again and left it there for a whole day. 

Besides the threats and violent out burst Shizuo hasn't hurt him since he's been here. That was the only positive aspect. 

Izaya spent a lot of his time sleeping since there was not much he could do. In a way, this was good because his body would heal faster the more he slept. It was just torturous doing nothing all day. He was usually a very active person. At this time of day, he would be walking around town observing people or collecting information on some body. He might even have been on his laptop trolling the Dollars web site or hacking into top secret government files just for fun.

 

Yawning and grunting from the pain the motion caused his jaw he decided to take another nap. When he woke them it was to honey brown eyes looking down at him. The surprise caused him to flinch. His body sent a painful bolt up his spin to show its anger at him for moving. This in turn produced a moan that forced its way pass his lips.

"I'm home" Shizuo leaned closer. That disgustingly sweet tongue licked over his. The heat from the blonde’s breath brushed over his face. That tongue played with his lips for a while before dipping into his mouth and claiming another kiss. Just like the man himself, his kisses were strong and demanding. The pressure was almost unbearable, it felt like his teeth would shatter and the air was being sucked out of him. 

When it was over he left Izaya gasping. Satisfied with himself Shizuo sat back licking his own lips. What looked like a content smile appeared on his face. He wasn't even effected by the glare Izaya was sending him. 

"You taste good." He said simply.

"Wish I could say the same." Izaya hissed. His eyes locked on the bottle of bills on the table stand next to the bed than back to the blond.

"Oh, you want your pain killers?" He grabbed the bottle and looked at it thoughtfully. "You know its rude not to kiss back. Maybe I'm not giving you the proper motivation."  
Popping a pill into his mouth the blonde once again pushed their mouths together, but unlike before he just stayed still. 

It took Izaya seconds to understand what he wanted. Shizuo wanted him to get the pain killers from his mouth. It would involve him having to push his tongue into the other mouth. 

It was devious, far too devious for a brute like him to even attempt. Izaya refused to play his little game. He stayed still till Shizuo got annoyed and pulled away. Spitting the pill on the table he got up and left for the kitchen.

"Suit your self flea."

Izaya couldn't believe how cruel Shizuo was being. His last dose had worn off hours ago. His body was in agony, his injuries were still fresh and he had no adrenalin or drugs to block the pain.

The blonde was still in the kitchen. From the new odor in the room he could tell he was cooking and smoking at the same time. It smelled like chicken. 

It was half an hour before Shizuo came back. 

"Want that pill now?"

When Izaya turned his head to the side he shrugged and went back to the kitchen.

It was another half hour before he returned. This time a plate of food was in his hand.

Pulling up a chair he placed the plate on the bed side table so he could adjust Izaya’s body to the sitting position. 

Moving was painful for the dark hair man, he barley bit back what would have been an embarrassing groan.

"I know I'm not very good at cooking, but I think today it came out better." 

For the last two weeks Shizuo has unintentionally been trying to kill him with his awful cooking. First, he had served him fish that was burnt black on the outside, but raw on the inside. Than he had served him oatmeal that was so hard you could use it for play doe. Then there was the time he made soup that tasted like he washed his dirty socks in it.  
Izaya eyed the food in front of him suspiciously. It was meat balls with white rice. It smelled all right and the dish was simple enough to get right. At least the meat balls were bought precooked, it meant there was no chance of him eating raw meat.

Shizuo jabbed the innocent ball with his fork, steam escaped around the metal. Blowing on it a few times he waited till it cooled to a suitable temperature before holding it to Izaya’s lips.

Used to being fed this way the informant allowed himself to eat the food presented to him. He mended his pride by imagining all the horrible things he’ll do to Shizuo when he’d escaped. 

Surprisingly it wasn't so bad. The meatball was made from ground chicken and it was only slightly burned. The white rice though was over dosed with way too much salt and he refused to eat more than two spoons of it. It was for the best anyway. It hurt his chest every time he swallowed. 

After helping Izaya drink a cup of water he whipped his face with a napkin. 

"You know I have only loss control once every day this week. Usually I blow up five times a day."

Usually Izaya would respond with a sly remark but it hurt too much to talk.

"I guess I’ve calm down since I'm not always looking for you in the crowd. I don't have to worry about you stabbing me with that switch blade of yours or whatever crazy plan you come up with to try and kill me. Can't cause trouble now, can you." Shizuo leaned dangerously close to him. His hand nestled into Izaya’s hair and played with the short back strands before petting his head. 

"All you can do is just lay there. No more tricks, no more scheming, no more ruining my life." Those words were like knifes, each one sharp and painful.

"I know your suffering Izaya, I can see it in your eyes. You’re in agony. Now I'm going to ask you one more time and it will be the last time I ask you today. Do you want a painkiller?"

They locked eyes and Izaya knew the blonde meant what he said. He couldn't stand the way his body felt for one more minute. It seemed Shizuo senses this and reached over to grab the pill.

The scene was repeated and those sweet lips were pressed against his again. He really hated sweet things. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath he cautiously pushed his tongue into the foreign territory of Shizuo's mouth.

Slowly he searched for the pill that would ease his pain. All the while another tongue would sliding along his.

Just a little more, he would tell himself. Soon it be over and he might not have to throw up his dinner. He could tolerate the way Shizuo stroked his cheek or the way he ran his hand threw his hair. He thought it was finally over when he touched the pill with the tip of his tongue but then like a snake in wait Shizuo's tongue shot out and stole the pill right before he was about to pull it into his mouth. Izaya reprimanded him by biting his bottom lip hard. It seemed to have the opposite effect because the blond moaned into the kiss.  
A game of cat and mouse started, where Izaya would chase after the pill only to have Shizuo steal it from him and move it to another part of his mouth and block him with his tongue. The dark-haired man had to take several breaks in between just to breathe before Shizuo pitied him enough to finally give up the pill. 

He was so happy to get the pill he didn't even care if the brute was purring into his neck.


	7. Missing

Chapter 7  
Shizuo was currently watching the flea from his chair. He should really save up and buy a couch. He had one before, but he ended up snapping it in half during one of his anger fits. The chair he was currently sitting on was a gift from Tom.

The first month with the flea had gone fast, the days had been flying by and he dared to say they were peaceful. Peace was something that alluded him for years. It was ironic that he was finally experience it when the flea was closer than ever now. He believed he was experience this calmness because of the flea. Whether it was because Izaya wasn’t sending gangs after him and framing him for crimes he didn’t commit or that having the flea close to him, calmed him down, he couldn’t tell. He stopped questioning his actions weeks ago.

A knock at the door caught his attention. It didn’t wake Izaya. He stepped softly to the front and opened it, five police officers greeted him.

“Heiwajima Shizuo.” It was more of a statement than a question. Everyone in the city knew who he was.

“What do you want?” he stepped outside his apartment and into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind him. Leaning against his door frame he glared daggers at the five man. Four of them started sweating.

“We have some questions for you. Do you mind if we come in?” The police officer in front of him was the one that was always chasing Celty.

“Do you have a warrant?”

“No but if you-“

“Then no.” he cut the other man off. From the corner of his eyes he could see the other police officers reach for their guns. “We can talk here and tell your man that if they try to shoot me I’m shoving my foot up their ass’s” his voice came out louder than he wanted it to. He hoped he didn’t wake up Izaya  
The leader turned his head back to the others and signaled them to stand down. “My name is Kinnosuke Kuzuhara. They bring me in to deal with more troublesome characters. You know you fall into that category. I’m here to ask you about the disappearance of Orihara Izaya.”

“The flea? I didn’t know he was missing.”

“His sisters reported him missing. Apparently, no one has seen him in a month.”

“And because of our history of fighting, you think I had something to do with it.” Shizuo scoffed.

“Well the last time he was seen, it was fighting you in the middle of the city. There are hundreds of witnesses.”

“Good, then all those people can tell you he left there breathing. He probably just left the city or country. That bastard has a habit of disappearing for months, but he always comes back like the cockroach he is. He owns houses all over the world, he’s probably living it up in one of his luxurious homes. Look into it, I’m sure you’ll find him.”

Kuzuhara looked him in the eye and stared at him for several seconds. Even Shizuo had to admit the man had a huge pair. He hoped he could continue to control himself because this man had stood up for him in the past when he was arrest by those crooked cops. 

Currently he was pretty calm, a little nervous, because if Izaya woke up he could scream for help. He should have gagged him before he opened the door, but the sight of a sleeping flea was just too nice to ruin.

"So your official statement is that you haven't seen him since that fight?"

"Yes"

"Thank you and have a nice day. Please inform me if you see him." He started walking away with his men behind him before pausing and turning his head back slightly. "If you did kill him I don't blame you. Izaya is a bad man, but it's my job to find out what happen to him and punish those responsible." The indirect threat was confidentiality said.

Scowling Shizuo entered his apartment. He found Izaya up waiting for him.

"Shizu-chan you’re so naughty for lying to the police like that."

"You heard all that, why didn't you scream for help? And don't call me that."

Rolling his eyes, he gave Shizuo his famous I'm superior than you look.

"Always missing the simplest things Shizu-chan. If I had called for help you probably would have killed those guys and I can't let not even one of my beloved humans die by your monstrous hands. Their lives are all mine to control, I'll decided how they die."

"Still messed up in the head I see."

The informant just laughed. "Truth is that I didn't think they’d hear me through the thick walls. I can’t really scream my loudest in this condition. It is still a little bit painful to talk.”

"You could have tried."

"And miss out on our quality time together, now why would I do that?" He asked sarcastically. “I'm surprised they didn't question you sooner. Could it be that they just now realize I'm missing?"

"Well you do disappear a lot. Your sisters altered the police."

He kind of felt bad for troubling the twins but they always said they hated their brother. Of course, that could all be an act and they secretly love him. Maybe behind closed doors Izaya showed them his soft side. 

"Really? Now there's a surprise. Didn't think they cared."

"I feel bad for your sisters. Having such an annoying brother must be hard."

That earned a glare from the red eyed man. 

"The same can be said about your brother."

"Don't bring him into this flea."

Finding a touchy subject Izaya just had to pock more. It was awhile since he rattled the beasts cage.

"What do you think your dear Kasuka would say if he knew what you were doing, would he approve of kidnapping and molesting me?" 

"I told you to stop, why are you so annoying."

The incapacitated man made a pouting face and let out a fake whimper. "Why so cruel Shizu-chan? It's your fault I'm so bitter. All I do is lay in bed all day staring at the wall. Then you don't even talk to me when you come home. I feel like a neglected house wife."

Rolling his eyes. Shizuo pulled out a cigarette, ignoring how the flea’s nose crunched in disgust. Izaya has expressed his dislike for the fumes dozens of times. The blonde would say he could do whatever he wanted in his house and leave it at that. He would smoke near the window, but that was as far as he was willing to comprise.

“A wife huh, a wife cooks and cleans. You are more like a pet.”

He could tell he hurt Izaya’s pride, even if he didn’t let it show.

“You’re the only animal in this house Shizu-chan.” To prove his point Shizuo growled at the hated nick name. 

Shizuo put out his cigarette and slammed the window close. When the glass shattered into pieces he cursed under his breath. A dark glare was aimed at Izaya.  
Before the informant even knew what happen the beast was on top of him. His pajama shirt was ripped open making the buttons fly across the room. With his arms still cast and being helped up by rope he couldn’t push him off.

“If you thought I was neglecting you, all you needed to do was ask for more attention.”

Swallowing hard Izaya wished he could kick himself in the ass. He really dug his own grave. All he could see was Shizuo’s bigger form hovering above him. His weight was putting pressure on his stomach. He really was a beast hunting his pray and unfortunately for him, he was on the menu tonight.

“I will gladly show my pet more affection.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kasuka was at his luxurious home siting down on the couch with Yuigadokusonmaru rubbing against his leg. The cat meowed loudly desperate for attention and when he was denied he stuck up his head and walked away, but not before swatting his tail at his owner.

Kasuka was to focused on the phone in his hand too notice the cat or anything else at the moment. Sighing deeply, he finally dialed the number of the person he most cared for. It only took three rings till his call was answered. Immediately he could sense something wrong in his brothers uneasy voice.

"Hello Kasuka"

"Evening Shizuo-sama." He said in his usually calm and reserved way. His brother sounded annoyed and Shizuo was never annoyed with him. "Today some officers came to my apartment. They asked about you and Izaya."

"I'm sorry about that. I hate when my problems trouble you." He sounded senserily apologetic.

"It's fine. Would you mind if I come over-"

"NO…. My apartment has rats. We could meet your place. No that's stupid, you always have people watching your apartment. We could go to the Russian sushi restaurant ."

"Could we meet tomorrow?" The anxiety in Shizuo's tone worried him. His brothers was an angry person but never a nervous person. It was best they met as soon as possible.

"Yea, sure- OW, you little shit. Sorry, I just stubbed my toe"

Kasuka thought he heard rustling and giggling coming through the phone. His brother was growing and whispered something he did not catch.

"Is there someone with you?"

"No, it was just the TV. I need to go. See you tomorrow."

He hung up abruptly.

"I thought he didn't have a television." Kasuka said to himself.

…..

Nimble fingers effortlessly dance along a keyboard producing a fast beat rhythm with each click of the buttons. In the back ground, you can hear the theme song of some random anime and the sound of a pot filled with boiling water.

A door opens letting light fill the room and the owner of those swift fingers pause leaving her song unfinished. The girl straightens her glasses and gives the intruder a toothy smile.

"Hey Kururi."

Her sister places the bags she was holding in the kitchen. Shuffling is heard and minutes later her twin returns.

"Any luck Mairu?" she asked in her honey sweet voice.

Sighing Mairu leaned back on her chair, her arms crossed behind her head. She had been trying for days but her brother's security was impressive. She expected no less from the best informant in the city.

A few days ago they snuck into their brothers home and stole his laptop. Ever since than Mairu had been trying to hack his personal files, with little luck. Izaya's security was just too good even for a professional hacker like her.

"Why don't you let me try sister?"

Putting her hands in the air the youngest sister disappointingly shook her head. "Knock yourself out." She said while moving aside and letting her older sister take her place. "But if I couldn't do I-"

"Got it"

Marius chow dropped open when the laptop computer screen changed to the desk top.

"How did you do that? What program did you use?"

"I just guessed the password. It was ootoro."

Marius joyfully hugged her sister. "You are a genus Kururi."

Switching spots with her sister again the youngest twin flew threw dozens of files and records. Her eyes crossing all around the screen.

"There's a lot of juicy stuff on this but for now let's just check his bank records. Maybe he bought a ticket to Mexico or something."

After a short time of searching she found out that in the month Izaya had been missing the only activity on his credit car was a few payments made to an off shore account. Though hacking into the foreign account was a piece of cake compared to her brothers well armed account, Marius was unable to find the identity of the owner. But she did find that ten percent of each payment was deposited in two separate accounts during the same day the original payment was made. These two accounts had practically no security and in seconds she had the owners names and their whole profiles.

"I got two names. One is a Miss. Kitsuna, age 31, married and lives in Shoten. That's three cities over. The other is a Mis. Gina, she's 24, single and lives in Ikebukuro. I think we should pay her a little visit."

"She dose make the easiest target."Kururi agreed.


	9. Chaptér9

CHAPTER 9

Izaya was incapacitated and alone with no way of escaping him. The broken window allowed cold winds to blow into the room. The only heat available radiated off their own bodies that were currently pressed against each other.

Settled between his cast Shizuo leaned down till his nose poked the informants neck. Extending his tongue, he ran a wet trail up the pin down man’s skin relishing how he shivered. Breathing in the others scent he hummed, a smile that Izaya could not see graced his lips. The flea didn't have that foul stench anymore. He wasn't sure if it was because Izaya's scent changed or because his opinion of Izaya changed. He read once that the feelings someone has of an object could effect what they thought of the smell. For example a person who his allergic to peanut's might hate the smell of peanut butter.

Growling almost like a dog, he grinned his need against the info-breakers belly, forgetting that Izaya was still injured but he quickly remembered when the red eyed male hissed. He leaned back and lifted some of his weight off him.

"Iz-Flea I need you so bad right now." His voice was heavy like his desire building up between his legs." I wanted to wait till your injuries had healed but..." He stared down at his crotch were a bump had popped up.

Shizuo wasn't native enough to not know what's he was feeling towards Izaya and he hated himself for it. He also hated that he wanted to forcefully take what he wanted. He never thought himself a rapist. The thought of hurting some like that disgusted him. But when he thought of Izaya all he could imaging where the sweet moans he make and the away his face would crunch up in pain, than in pleasure. The more he thought about the more he convinced himself it was OK. The flea owed him, he ruined so many things in his life. In fact, he was the reason he was still a virgin. The memory of what the ass did in high school brought old issues back that were never properly worked out, just buried deep inside.

Grabbing the paralyzed man’s hips, he curved his fingers around the elastic of his pants. Swallowing hard his shaking hands showed how nervous he was. Logically he shouldn’t be this nervous, he’s already seen flea’s junk when he bathed him. The situation just made things feel different now.

No louder than a whispered the squeak scarcely reached his ears. "Shizuo..." 

Izaya must have been scared if he was using his real name instead of that detested nick name he gave him in high school, just to piss him off.

"You have to stop. With your monstrous strength, you could really harm me. Remember I'm still in a fragile state right now."

He looked up. "Why should I care. When you involved me in your games you never cared if I got hurt. It doesn’t seem fair that you don't want to play my game now. I’ve played your for years now." He actually expected Izaya to cry ot at least look a little scared but he really should have kown better. The flea glared at him and snorted. Even in this position he was looking down at him.

Just before he could pull down the other pants his phone rang. His brother’s name popped up on the screen. Groaning he cursed Kasuka's bad timing.

"Are you going to answer that?" He hated how Izaya sounded so smug. “Hey that’s a pretty decent phone for your budget. Did you use my money to buy it?” he said noticing the phone was a touch screen one.  
“The company I work for didn’t have enough money to give me a raise so they gave me a free phone.”  
He felt obliged to explain himself to Izaya. He was no thief. So far he had only used the flea’s card to pay the doctor, and soon he use it to go grocery shopping. Izaya may not eat much but he still ate and used up soup, tooth paste and other things. Shizuo would buy most of it since he used most of it. Fairness was important.

Before Izaya could reply he answered the call.

"Hello Kasuka."

"Your little brother? Tell him I said hi."

He answered the flea back with a glare.

"Evening, some officers came to my apartment. They asked about you and Izaya."

"I'm sorry about that. I hate when my problems trouble you." Again, his actions caused hardships on the people he loved. Those rustic eyes mocking him did little to ease his guilt.

"My, monster-chan you-" he covered izaya's mouth with his hand before he said something that would infuriate him and make him lose his cool. His voice was already suspicious enough.

Shizuo was so worried he barely registered when his brother asked to come over, but hen he did he panicked.

"NO…. My apartment has rats. We could meet your place. No that's stupid, you always have people watching your apartment. We could go to the Russian sushi restaurant ." It wasn't a total lie, he did have one rat in his house. A small red eyed rodent that snored when he slept.

"Could we meet tomorrow?"

He didn't have work tomorrow so that would be perfect. It had been while since he's spent time with his brother.

"Yea, sure-" Suddenly a sharp pain in his hand made him cry out. "OW, you little shit!!~ Sorry, I just stubbed my toe" he said quickly. Izaya's giggling irritated his ears but he did his best to hold in his temper.

"Nice save Shizu-chan. I'm sure he doesn't suspect anything now."

Shizuo was never good at holding in his temper. So, it should come to no surprise when he grabbed a pillow and covered Izaya's face with it. Finishing his conversation, he hung up his phone and placed it carefully on the bed side table before allowing his personal nuisance to breathe again.

After a minute or two.

Even though Izaya was struggling frantically to get air the first thing he said when Shizuo removed the pillow was -

"Bring me back ootoro."

And he said this before he took his first breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo will start being a little more bipolar soon.


	10. 10

Chaptér10

A black shoe taped against the wooden floor, following the beat of a fast moving pointer finger that was jumped up and down on the table. Said limbs belong to a very inpatient blond man wearing his signature bartender uniform.

"Shizuo! Welcome. No see in long time. Glad you here." Simon said in his usual heavy Russia ascent.

"Thanks."

"You know things have been good around here since Izaya no come. I wonder where he is?"

"Be thankful he's not around causing trouble. Careful, say his name too much and he could show up like Beatle Juice" Shizuo scoffed.

Simons lips curved downwards "You and Izaya are always fighting. War no good, make peace instead. Besides Izaya good kid ~who likes trouble, but that is just youth. Just like Shizuo is good kid with short temper. That is youth too"

"Whatever" he shrugged his shoulder. His temper slightly lighten by the Russians kind words.

Ordering a side of fires for the table, he waved to his brother when he saw him in enter the establishment. Kasuka wore a long gray coat that reached his ankle and a black hat. He also had on a pair of dark sunglass that closely resembled his own.

Sitting down his brother helped himself to his fries.

"Any trouble getting here?"

"No" was his short and simple answer. Shizuo smiled at his brother. Most would be put off by his emotionless attitude, but he grew up with Kasuka and knew that just because he didn't show what he felt that didn't mean he didn’t feel anything. His little brother was just a very reserved person. This was partly his own fault since his brother decide to act like this because he didn't want to be as wild and out of control like him.

Another reason for Shizuo to feel guilty. He had caused his brother to mutate his personality, preventing him from developing into a well-adjusted adult. Now because of him Kasuka probably has trouble making friends and expressing him.

"So how are you and Ruri getting along?"

"Good, we are thinking of going to Hawaii for a week."

"That's nice"

There was short wait for their food. They spent the time engaging in small talk. Bystander's would think it was cute how the brother shared details and events of their lives. The whole time Shizuo would have a calm and peaceful smile. He talked to his brother with a soft voice instead of his usual angry tone that would scare little kids

"Did you kill Izaya?" Kasuka asked causally before biting into a sushi roll.

Taking a deep breath Shizuo paused for a moment, then closed his eyes, and shook his head. "No, I didn’t kill him."

"I'm glad I can still say my brother isn't a murder then."

The blond felt warmth swell in his chest.

"I came close to killing him. I think I might have if Celty didn't stop me."

"No, if given the opportunity I believe you wouldn't kill him or anybody." Pulling out his phone Kasuka read a text message. "The news of Izaya's disappearance has officially gone public. Took them awhile to finally figure it out. Apparently, his parents filed a missing person report this mornings. I wonder why they took so long to involve the police."

"He must be one of those bastards that never call their parents."

"Maybe so."

When Simon came by he placed a foam take out box on the table. "Fatty tuna to go. Strange, Shizuo never orders this." He scratched his head "Did you know Izaya loves fatty tuna?"

"I just wanted to try it." Grabbing the bag, he paid his share of the check.

...

Izaya rustic eyes were glued to the phone on the bed side table. Shizuo-chan had left this morning and forgot it, its shinny and smooth screen had been mocking him ever since. Numerous attempt to reach it had failed miserably. He couldn't move his arms and every attempt was rewarded with shocks of pain running up and down his limbs and spin. Though he had been healing nicely during this accursed month he was a long way from regaining mobility.

After hours of trying he had managed to lean over on his side. His legs were still suspended in the casts and limiting his movement, but if he could just stretch his arm he could reach the phone and call for help. Another problem would be grabbing the phone with only three fingers because two of the digits on his hand where broken.

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention. He couldn't sit back up. When the blond saw him he probably hit him for trying to escape.

Foot steps were heard down the hall and soon he saw a head full of blond hair enter the room. Shizuo paused and stared at him for half a minute that felt like an hour to Izaya. The bartender’s lips were straight and with the sun glass on Izaya couldn't tell his reaction. He was probably getting ready to burst from anger soon.

"You fell" he calmly straighten the other up and laid him back down on the pillow. "There, all fixed up." He also covered the informant with another blanket.

Izaya was surprised with how gentle Shizuo handled him. He was also glad the blond was never that observant and didn't notice he had been reaching for the phone.

"I brought you back that fatty tuna you wanted"

Izaya perked up at the mention of his favorite food.

"Really? I didn't think you actually bring me some."

Shizuo set up the tray he usually uses to feed Izaya with. Opening the box the delicious aroma of ootoro filled the room. After nothing but Shizuo's cooking for a month, just the scent of that fish had his stomach growling loud enough that both could hear it.

Embarrassed the raven head tried to ignore the amused look the other was giving him.

"Your kind of cute when you blush." Shizuo told him.

"Don't say such thing's"

Instead of using traditional chopsticks the blond used a spoon to feed him. With the first bite Izaya could hear his taste buds singing. The ootoro was melting in his mouth. The tantalizing tasted was heavenly. He truly though he would never experience this delightful meal again. He was almost in tears with how good it was.

"Should I give you and the sushi some privacy?" He asked playfully.

"It's like eating ambrosia." Licking his lips he gladly let Shizuo give him another spoonful of heaven.

"Ambrosia?"

"That's what they call the fruit of the gods."

"So you still have that god complex?" He sounded almost bored asking him. Like the subject was discussed far too much. As if every detail had been gone over. It was strange because to Izaya's knowledge he hadn't really mention his god states to Shizuo. Well, maybe once or twice, but only so the brute knew the difference between him and the regular humans.

"It’s not a complex, it’s a fact. I’m a god that watches over humans and loves them from a far. You already know I love humans and that you don't fall into the human category."

Rolling his eyes, the blond continued to feed him "I am human and so are you."

"Humans don’t have monstrous strength like you. Humans can't survive getting hit by trucks at 50 miles an hour, twice, or having a bulldozer fall on them from ten floors high. How's your arm by the way?"

The dept. collector rotated his shoulder and stretched his arm out in the air. "Good as new."

"Wish I healed that fast. Anyway, as I was saying, Shizuo is a monster and falls under mankind. I on the other hand am above humanity."

"For being such an egoistic dick I'm taking the last bite of fatty tuna."

Izaya pouted. "But the last bite is always the best part." He was almost wining.

He watched helplessly as Shizuo scooped up the last juicy morsel and popped it into his mouth. His puppy eyes had no effect.

"Not bad, no wonder you like it so much, could use some honey or cherry sauce though."

"Of course, you would want to ruin ootoro with sugar. It’s supposed to be slightly bitter."

Shizuo put away the tray and threw the empty box away. He came back and sat right next to him on the bed. "Maybe if you ate more sugar you'd be a little sweeter."

"I highly doubt that."

"I have a question for you."

"Ask away Shizuo-chan. It’s not like I'm going anywhere."

"Don’t call me that." He warned "If your god at the top of the food chain and I'm a monster at the bottom, then why did I beat you?"

"...…"

"Izaya?"

"..…..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week had past and Shizuo hadn’t heard Izaya speak once. The informant would just sit on the bed with his head down and eyes staring at his lap. Usually a silence Izaya would be a dream come true for the blonde. Admittedly having peace and quiet in his own home again was nice but the endless quietness between the pair left an awkward atmosphere that was almost as bad as the talking flea.

Standing against the wall he took part in a recently formed hobby of his. Much like Izaya he had started to observe humans, but just one human. It was the pale man in front of him. The one who seemed to be receding deeper and deeper into his own mind.

He watched every movement Izaya made. Any sudden change was notice, no matter how small they were. 

At a steady past that tiny body inhale and exhale. He saw how Izaya’s skinny fingers would twitched every few minutes and those long eyelash would fall down and lazily rise. On occasion he would lick his lips when he felt them to dry or shift himself on the bed. 

After watching him for so long he could clearly tell that the man had been losing some weight. Every time Shizuo fed him he would take a few bites than turn his head away refusing to eat any more. Sometimes Izaya was only willing to eat once a day.

Though complete and utter silence from the other was nerve-racking Shizuop believed the pro’s outweighed the con’s. This nonmonthly version of Izaya let the blond enjoy admire the flea’s beauty without being infuriated by his less than tolerable attributed. He could stare at the others beautiful face all day. After denying it for years he could confess now how pretty Izaya really was. When that filthy smirk and ear bleeding laughter were gone, he resembled a delicate doll perfectly crafted and shaped. Truth be told Shizuo had taken full advantage of the situation. Izaya never protested when he kissed him or did he fight when the blonde caressed his cheek or touched his arm for longer than most would deem appropriate. 

One of the things Shizuo was not happy about was that the info broker refused to kiss him for the painkillers. After the first day without the pills Izaya began to whimper quietly to himself. Blood would cover his lips from how hard he bit the skin trying to keep his pain sounds to himself. Eventually Shizuo pitied him and offered the pill to him without the obligation of a kiss but surprisingly Izaya refused again. In the end Shizuo had to kiss him again but this time it was to forcefully push the pill down the ravenette’s throat.

Shizuo would be able to bare with the awkward tension if it wasn’t for those damn eyes. Those crimson orbs once filled with sadist amusement weren’t burning with their usual vindictive fire. Instead they are dull and lifeless. All that spark they had before had faded away. If Izaya had just shown sadness in his eyes maybe Shizuo would be able to ignore it. After all the flea deserved to be miserable for a while. But now, those eyes showed no emotion at all. He really resembled the perfect doll and to be honest, dolls kind of freaked Shizuo out.

One day Shizuo had enough of it. He marched over to Izaya and grabbed him by the shirt. Pulling him slightly he forward the blond glared down at him. Those eyes still refused to change.

“Knock this shit out right now. Do you hear me Izaya?”

The info broker tilted his head up to look at him. Again, Shizuo saw those awful eyes. They were completely barren of any emotion. Izaya was looking at him but at the same time he wasn’t looking at him. Izaya seemed to see right past him as if he invisible. Seeing his own reflection in those crimson orbs convinced Shizuo that he wasn’t see threw.

Not getting any answer Shizuo let the other go. The informant just returned to looking down at his lap.

“I can’t stand this anymore.”

Making his way to his dresser he pulled out a solid red bandanna. Folding it a few times he tired it around Izaya head, covering those dead orbs.

Much better. Sitting down next to him Shizou let out a breath of relief. Just by covering those bothersome eyes the room itself felt much lighter now. Since the flea made no attempt to remove the blindfold he left his hands free.

An hour past and Shizuo was still sitting next to Izaya. Without his sight the informant had tensed up and would flinch from every movement he felt Shizou make on the bed. After a while he relaxed and Shizuo was able to go back to enjoying looking at the man.

The blond would rub the back of his knuckles against the others soft cheeks. Izaya never said a word and even if he did Shizuo would ignore him. So he continued to touch the ravenette. 

“You’re so beautiful, especially when you’re not acting like an ass.” Getting a little more daring the blond moved his hand down. One by one he unbuttons the white long sleeve shirt Izaya was wearing till his chest was completely exposed. 

As soon as Shizuo pressed his hand against his chest the informant started to tremble. He wasn’t worried about Izaya getting cold and getting sick. He had fixed the broken window and turned up the heat. The informant was probably shaking for a different reason. With those pink little nipples presented to him Shizuo slowly ran his hands over Izaya’s fair skin and settle a hand on each nipple. Being careful with his strength he started to gently rub them while stare at the other face the whole time.  
He saw Izaya bit his lip, some color was coming back into his face. Other than that, the informant made no move to stop him, not that he could with his broken body.  
Flicking one nipple Shizuo bent his head down till the salmon pink bub pressed against his mouth. Sucking on one nipple he used his hand to play with the other.   
“They’re sticking out now.” He hummed. Nipping the one in his mouth he dug his nail into the other one. He felt more than saw Izaya’s breathe hitch. “Did that hurt or did you like it?” Knowing he would receive no answer the blond continued his simulation.

Slowly his free hand travel even further down. It crossed a stomach that used to be well build and filled with muscle but had now soften from weeks of bed rest. He almost felt bad for Izaya. The flea must have trained his body constantly to be able to preform some of the death defying acrobats he would use to escape any dangerous situation. A few times before Shizou would get a glisms of the flea’s body back in high school. It was usually during swim class. For a petite male Izaya had quit a sculpted body. 

Shizuo looked at his arms. Most of the muscles were gone now, soon they and his legs would become thinker from under use.

It didn’t matter, it would make Izaya look softer, cuter.

Reaching the elastic of the informants pants he slipped his finger under them. Quickly, almost to anxiously he grabbed Izaya’s shaft and started stroking it. He pumped the organ with a strong and demanding grip.

“St-op” a tiny hand grabbed his wrist. One of Izaya’s arms had been healing faster since it took less damage. He had slowly become regain strength on that one. But the simple act of lifting it took a lot of effort and energy. Not to mention the dull ache of its bones that were still not completely healed. It didn’t help that Izaya had been neglecting to practice moving them, so now the bones and muscle were stiff.

Shizou pushed his hand away. “Go back to not talking.” He said before continuing his strokes.

Izaya tried to raise his arm again but he appendage only made it an inch in the arm before it started to shake violently. Unable to support his hands own wait couldn’t stop Shizuo from molesting him.

“Your face has color again.” The blond lovingly caressed those flushed cheeks. Izaya had gotten hard in his hand and was clearly ashamed about it. But embarrassed or not the precum dripping down his length was proof of his enjoyment.  
“Feels good, don’t it?” Shizuo left a long line of saliva down the other body. Starting from his neck then down to Izaya’s bellybutton. “You taste good to.” 

Sticking jerking Izaya off Shizuo sucked and nipped on the informant’s neck leaving hickys on as many places as he could reach. 

“No, no, no” Izaya became to say. “I’m going to…” he was cut off when Shizuo kissed him. 

When blonde pulled away he was even more flushed now.

“Looks like it’s been awhile since you took care of your needs. I imagine your life style doesn’t lets you have time for stuff like this.”

Izaya had his good hand tangle in the blanket squeezing the fabric as hard as he could. Shizuo had forced his head back and was devouring his neck. 

Shizuo could almost hear Izaya grinding his teeth together trying to keep quit. He wondered if Izaya’s eyes were still as dull as before. He doubted it but he rather keep the blind fold on. It might be a recently discovered kink of his.

Feeling Izaya spasmed and shortly after his palm and wrist were drenched in cum. Pulling his hand out of the informant pants Shizuo examined the material. It was thick and gooey. Its odor was almost to light to pick up on. He licked his hand. Bitter, that was the first word to come to mind, but it was strangely tolerable.

“Get the oh mighty self-proclaimed god is not too good to cum in the hand of a beast.”

“I hate you” Izaya said quivering, his body shaking with rage.

“I hate you to” Shizuo licked his hands again. “But at least you taste good.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Mairu moaned loudly and pressed the ice bag harder against her head. Groaning she let her body plummeted down on the sofa. At least sitting helped relieve some of the pain.

Kururi was covering her nose with a cloth that had red spots on it. She had the most trouble getting home due to the bad limp she was sporting.

Looking at her, Mairu couldn’t help but be distracted by the large crake in her vision that cut her sisters image in half. Moaning again, but this time in annoyance rather than pain, she took off her glass and threw them in the trash before retrieving her spare from the closet.

“That could have gone better” Kururi said in a hushed tone.

“Who knew that bitch could fight.” Just thinking about what happened earlier today made her cringed. “We got our asses handed to us.”

They had decided to sneak into Miss Gina’s apartment and ask her a few questions about their brother. Picking the lock had been child’s play. Once inside the cute but humble apartment, they waited in her bedroom with the lights off. Three excruciating hours later Miss Gina had arrived. The plan was to surprise attack her and immobilize her, so they could interrogate her. 

Mairu plan was to first punch her in the face than slip her foot under her knee and trip her. Kururi would have come in and twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her to the ground. They had the element of surprise and things should have gone smoothly.

Mairu had bounced from her hiding spot almost soundlessly but before she could land a punch the lady struck her in the face. The impact was enough to force her back. When she fell, she hit her head against the wall?

Seeing her sister in danger Kururi rushed to help put the nurse caught her fist in mid-strike and elbowed her in the gut. Ignoring the pain Kururi tried to side kick her but her leg was caught and twisted to the side hard enough to cause a crack.

Hearing her sister scream in pain Mairu attacked again. But the lady saw her coming and used her grip on Kururi’s legs to propeller her towards her sister. The impact was hard and they both let out a painful groan.

Tangled in each other limbs they frantically tried to stand. At that moment, the lights where on and they could see Miss Gina’s surprised face, no doubt shocked that her attackers where two middle school girls. This at least gave them the time they needed to run out that from and escape the apartment.

Now safe in their home, the twin girls licked their wounds.

“Guess we're not finding Izaya anytime soon.” Kururi sighed.

“Maybe we can ask brothers secretary if she knows where he is. Or how we can find him”

“Why not”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Izaya was laying down, or as down as he could. Both his legs were still elevated. It had been four weeks since his humiliating violation. The act had been repeated four times.  
The informant had never been very sexually active. He would usually hold his urges in till they became unbearable. Then he seduces a random girl and has sex with her. After that, he’d never see her again. The cycle repeats every few months.   
He regretted it now because his body was so touch starved it easily reacted to the brutes unwanted touches. The more Shizuo repeated the act the more he responds to it.   
As much as Izaya hated his situation, he never fought back, not that he could anyway. His broken bone had just begone to heal. Truth be told he didn’t resist just because he was physically unable. Izaya believed he deserved this. Not because he did a lot of bad things in his life. He didn’t believe in karma. If karma excised than the world would be a better place because eventually, people would get if you do something bad it will come back to you. This was his punishment for loosing. He failed, and the Shizuo had beat him. He was once a god but now he has been dethroned and cast down to become the lowly toy of the very monster that defeated him. He wasn’t worthy of watching over his precious humans like before. He didn’t even deserve to return to his old lifestyle, much less walk. 

Izaya had planned everything so perfectly. If he killed Shizuo he would have won, if the other had killed him everyone would know the blond was really a monster and he’d go to jail. In the end, Izaya would have still won. It was a win, win, but neither of those things happened. Because of the beast friend’s, they were both still breathing. Their decade-long war had ended and Shizuo had won. As the winner, he had claimed the spoils. 

Izaya would have never thought that Shizuo would desire him in such a disgusting way. All his experience with the man led him to assume he was heterosexual. He should know better than to assume. Shizuo’s sudden sexual interest in him might be based off an animal instinct to show his dominance. The chance that Shizuo might want a romantic relationship was very small and just considering it made Izaya’s stomach turn. 

Maybe during their fight, Shizuo hit his head and was suffering from insanity. Whatever his reasons were they didn’t matter, nothing matter. Losing, especially to beast was unbearable. If Shizuo wanted to use him as a toy than so be it. Losing any ounce of self-preservation and all strength to live left Izaya hollow and emotionless.   
…………………………………………………………………………….  
Shizuo arrived home from work. He was sporting an unusual happy grin. He was even whistling a cheerful tune. Walking to the closet he began to undo his bow tie. 

“I have some good news flea,” he said over his shoulder.

Izaya only spared him a glance.

Used to no reply the blond continued to speak and change into his home clothes.

“My boss was so impressed with how well I've been controlling my temper, he said I can take on more…. What did he call it?” The blond looked up thoughtfully, his pointer finger rested on his chin. “ Oh, he said I can take on more valued borrowers.” 

He sat on the bed next to Izaya. Gently he petted the other dark locks. “Usually I just deal with the lowest scum bags since it doesn't matter if I hurt them accidentally. It also comes with a raise too.” Shizu looked around the room. “Its been awhile since I broke anything in the house. I think I’ll save up and buy a TV and sofa. Nothing fancy, just something basic.”

The blond paused, wanting the other to show some response. Those delicate crimson eyes just stared blankly at him. Signing he leaned over and kissed Izaya. It was one-sided but still pleasant. 

Today any doubts he had about holding Izaya prisoner had ended. He was losing his temper way less now. In fact, he hadn't broken any signposts or bending machines since the fight with the flea. He had also been reframing from snapping at pestering people in the street. His friends and family all notice the change in him. They said he seemed calmer and happier and he felt that way too. Far fewer people challenged him and gangs were leaving him alone.The only explanation was Izaya. Good things happened to him when Izaya was out of the picture. As long as the flea was here he couldn't plot to ruin his or anyone else life.  
“You have one more surgery tomorrow. It’s for your legs.” Grabbing Izaya’s chin he tilted his head backward and opened his jaw. Izaya’s skin was always so soft. “Those new teeth look good. Cant even tell they are fake. The doctor called them implants. Do they hurt?”

No reply.

“I’ll make dinner. Any request? No? Then spaghetti and meatballs, it is.”

Another thing about himself that has improved is his cooking skills. Before he just made himself cereal for breakfast and instant ramen for dinner. Izaya’s body was still weak and need more nutritious food. Cooking and taking care of the flea wasn’t as bad as he thought it be. He was not use to caring for another living thing and the never-ending work was hard. But it gave him a purpose and the company was nice. 

Finally, he wasn’t alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its been a long time. A lot of things have happened but I'm trying to update. This is my new year's gift to you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

On a lazy Sunday morning, Shizuo basked in the morning sun. He shared one long pillow with Izaya. He often slept on his side with one arm around the flea. In the beginning, Izaya would wine and complain about sharing the same bed. He wanted Shizuo to sleep on the floor but that wasn’t going to happen. 

Izaya doesn't complain much nowadays.

The flea was still asleep. Sometimes he likes to watch him sleep. His expression was always calm and peaceful. With the sun shining down on his face Izaya’s skin seemed to radiate. It was fucking beautiful. He wanted to touch that porcelain skin and kiss those soft lips, but he resisted. The doctor said Izaya needed all the sleep he could get. Instead, he settles for gently rubbing the others cheek with the back of his knuckle. 

His peace was disturbed by his phone ringing. He answers the phone before Izaya could wake up.

“Hello” It was his boss Tom. It was strange for him to call on his day off. 

“Whats up?”

“Put me on speaker and put the phone down on the table. I have bad news and don’t want you to break your new phones.” 

Already feeling that uneasy pressure of nervousness in his stomach the blond did what he was told.

“Varona has been arrested for the assault and disappearance of Izaya Orihara.”

“WHAT!!!!” 

Covering his mouth and turned to Izaya. He was still asleep. Those painkillers sure could knock him out. The flea was always so drowsy in the morning due to their effect. It was cute seeing him blink his sleep away.

“Calm down. Hundreds of people saw her stabbed Izaya, but there is no body, so she cant be charged with murder. She is being charged with attempted murder but the lawyers say, since Izaya isn't around to press charges it won't hold up in court”

“So they have to let her go?” He asked hopefully.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Tom said sorrowfully

Shizuo was having an intense inner battle and his grief was winning. He was to blame for everything. Vorona only stabbed Izaya because she didn’t want him to turn into an actual monster. She was protecting him. Izaya would have never been stabbed if he could have just controlled his stupid temper and walked away from Izaya instead of letting himself be provoked.

“What is going to happen to her?”

“The city thinks she is a danger and is trying deporting her back to Russia.”

“They cant do that! She is innocent.”

“We know that, but all they know is that she stabbed someone. I’m visiting her at the police station.”

“I will meet you there.” Shizuo hung up and turned towards Izaya. He was still asleep.

Sending a text message to the Doc, Shizuo gently shook Izaya awake. The other yawned and looked up at him. For a brief moment, those eyes had life in them. Like a switch they dulled.

“Listen Flea, I have to go. I’ll be back after your surgery. The Doctor has the key so he’ll let himself in. Don’t cause any trouble.” He growled out the last part. 

When he saw no reaction in Izaya’s gaze his expression soften. He actually felt a little silly. Izaya’s trouble-making days were over.  
……………………………………….

The police station was filled with cops doing their daily jobs. Reporters were outside, buzzing around like flies. Everyone in Ikebukuro wanted to know what happened to Izaya. 

Kinnosuke Kuzuhara was the first to spot them. Tom did most of the talking while Shizuo tried not killing anyone. The tension between him and the cops was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. Everyone with a badge was keeping at least one eye on him. The smallest shift he’d make caused them to reach for their guns.

Tom was able to convince Kinnosuke to let them speak to Vorona. They were led to a private room where they found her sitting in a chair behind a table. Her wrist was handcuffed to the chair’s arm. Shizuo recognized this room as an integration room. He had spent a lot of time in similar ones. Most of those times where because of Izaya’s interference with his life.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked her. For someone who was about to be deported, she looked pretty calm.

“Yes, I’m well” her accent was just as heavy and proper as ever.”

“What is your lawyer saying?”

“Lawyers are confident I can win. I also have some connection….” She drifted off. “No need to worry. Things will be fine.” She looked towards Shizuo who hadn't said a word since he’s been there. “Shizuo-sama needn't be sad.”

Shizuo was standing in the corner smoking a cigarette. The fumes helped calm his nerves. He felt too guilty to face his friends. 

“This is not Shizuo’s fault,” Vorona said more sternly. “All will work out”

It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He was so tired of the people he cares about getting hurt because of him. Vorona was in this situation because she was protecting him. He should be the one to get her out of this situation. Even if it meant he had to tell the truth. Even if he had to go to jail. He would give up his life and friends and family and the flea….. 

The thought of losing Izaya made him feel like a hand was crushing his heart. If he told the truth, he’d go to prison and Izaya would go back to his normal life. The informant would probably snap out of his trances and go back to his normal rotten ways. And now he’d be able to peacefully walk around the city with no one to stop him. 

Hours went by and only a few words left Shizuo’s mouth. He didn't know what to say in this situation. Comforting people was never his thing. He usually solves problems with his fist and on rare occurrences, he just walks away. 

When he said goodbye to Vorona it was one of the hardest things he had to do. It took all his will not to break down the concrete walls and rescue her. The only reason he didn’t was that he didn’t want to hurt any of the police officers or bystanders in his rampage.

Walking home around late noon he barely paid attention to his surroundings. Izaya’s surgery should be over and he might have woken up already. The flea was probably hungry since he hadn't eaten today. The ravenette depended on him to cook his meals and anything else he needed to stay alive.

Shizuo figured he might as well kissed Izaya one more time. When he got home he would call the police and turn himself in. He could only hope that this experience showed Izaya empathy and he would turn into a kinder person now that he knew how it felt to be the weak one. Might be a long shot but it was all he had.

He didn’t see the metal pipe till it was smashed down on his face breaking his glasses. 

“Got him.” A man yelled.

The hit caused Shizuo to stumble to the side. Just when he was about to regain his footing a bat crashed into his back toppling him to the ground. Pain flowed down his body like water flowing through a river. When he picked himself up from his hands and knees a foot smashed into his gut. That was the last straw. Agony combined with anger made him see red. Just like a switch in his head Shizuo was seeing red, then white and finally crimson. He saw the last color all over the floor. It left a trail leading to his feet, up his clothes and ending at his hands.

Blinking the debt collector examined his surroundings. There were about ten men laying around him. All of them injured in some way. Some were screaming in pain and begging for mercy. Others were lying on the floor, not moving. 

Still shaking from adrenaline Shizuo walked to everybody on the ground. They were all still alive. Badly injured, but alive. Some might never walk or write right again. A lot of them had mangled or twisted limbs.

It had been a long time since he lost complete control. It only happens because of how much pain he was in. People didn’t know he was like the Hulk. They thought he had control over his strength. If his body went through too much pain he’d black out and something takes over. The best he could describe it would be a strong instinct to survive and kill anything threating his life. 

It scared him when this happened. He wasn’t in control. He couldn't stop himself and people got hurt. This is just like when he was a kid and he hurt that nice woman. Well, at least he can count this one as self-defense. It was a small consolation.

Usually, Shizuo would be more aware and see the attacker coming. Then he is able to fight without losing control. Since it had been so long since a gang attacked him, he foolishly let his guard down. 

Walking to the most lively attacker he picked the man up and held him against the wall by his throat. The man coughed up blood. Shizuo eye twitched when the blood landed on his shirt. It was already ripped, stained and unsaveable but it still bothered him.

“Why did you attack me?” growling, he squeezed his throat a little to get him talking.

“Our boss sent us. Your dating his girlfriends.” The man groaned.

“I’m not dating anyone. Who told you that?”

Really, it was enough when guys jumped him just because they wanted to prove their strength or try to take his title. Shizuo didn’t even want to be known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. It brought too many problems.

“I-Izaya”

His eyes widen in surprise. “How did he tell you that?” 

The man couldn’t answer his question because he fainted. Tossing the body to the floor Shizuo started to stomp his way home. Each heavy foots craked the payment. He didn’t even bother to smoke a cigar to calm his nerves.

“Fucking flea. I should have followed my gut and killed him.” Cursing under his breath Shizuo increased his speed.

Somehow Izaya had set this up. He must have used his phone when he wasn’t looking. The flea had been tricking him all this time. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Tha bloodsucker was pretending to be broken and defenseless while all the while planning a new way to ruin his life. 

He was a fool to think the flea had changed. All this time the bug must have been lying to him. Maybe his arms and legs weren't that damaged after all. He couldn't put it past Izaya to fake being hurt. 

Shizuo may be going to jail for the rest of his life but he was going to kill Izaya first. This world would be a better place with both of them gone. 

“I will end it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I hope you liked this story. I didn’t think it was too bad for the first chapter. I usually don’t make my chapters this long. Please forgive any spelling mistakes. Grammar was never my thing.


End file.
